


Wish Across

by PaladinDesSchattens



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Crossover, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friendship, Ghosts, M/M, Murder, Psychological Horror, Romance, Universe Alteration, literal card game hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinDesSchattens/pseuds/PaladinDesSchattens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>»A Girl prayed to fulfil her wish.<br/>Scattered strange gene “wixoss”<br/>all around the world fusion into one form.<br/>Searching in vain for a fight…<br/>Victory will be the only way for her<br/>wish to revolutionalise.<br/>Now, shall her “Wish Across” be conquered.«</p><p> </p><p>After his parents have to leave the country again for work, Yuuma moved with his sister just recently to Heartlnd City. Another school year in which Yuuma has to transfer schools, new neighbourhood, new classmates, new everything. But what is special about Heartland is the students' obsession with a certain trading card game called "wiXoss". <i>You are an outsider if you don't battle, basically.</i><br/>Curious about the mystery behind this game, Yuuma spends all his pocket money on a starter deck named "Black Myth", only to find out that there's something very odd going on with these cards:<br/>Some players are chosen to become "Selectors" who can speak to their LRIG cards. The LRIG promises to grant a wish if you win enough battles.<br/>Desperate to not be an outsider, Yuuma accepts the contract with his LRIG Kaito and he suddenly finds himself in a battle for the deepest desires of everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Dedicated to Doki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Across

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I am writing in English! I am writing for almost 10 years now, though I had been doing this only in my first language, which is German. So please don't be too hard on my grammar. If there are any errors, polite notifications of such are very welcome. ♥  
> I hope you enjoy "Wish Across"!

Sunlight was breaking through the window of the boy’s room, tickling his nose like a soft feather tracing over his tanned skin. With a sneeze he sat up on his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He could listen to the birds’ singing from his window, he blinked, then reached for the lock of the window right next to his bed and opened it, so their voices weren’t swallowed by the glass between them.

The boy yawned. He wasn’t a morning person, yet this day approaching had him kept awake all night, given him only a light sleep; so he wasn’t surprised to wake up before his alarm. Brushing black hair strands from his forehead, he looked to the side. The clock on his bedside table showed 7:05 a.m., he could have slept a little longer though. He yawned again, took the clock and turned the alarm off before it disturbed the peaceful silence in his room, slowly getting out of bed.

The new school uniform was lying neatly folded on his desk, school bag already packed; his sister had taken care of everything so he wouldn’t come late on his first day. Unlike the last time his family had moved. She didn’t want this to happen again, she called it ‘embarrassing’.

He took the uniform, fresh underwear and a hairbrush from his room to the bathroom next door, getting ready. There was enough time to take a shower, so he took the opportunity, normally he slept until the last second he could get, but today wasn’t that day.

Putting the clothes on the wooden stool next to bathtub, he turned to the mirror to brush his hair. Black locks had to be separated from the dark pink fringe and to be tied into plaits, a little too much effort for his tastes, but rather this than short hair (he hated short hair on himself).

He was a boy of mixed heritage: tanned dark skin and eyes of rich golden-brown colour, his hair was thick and a little wavy and not easy to be taken care of, but he liked his hair, the shape of his face, full lips and big eyes, his nose being a little big for someone who’s three quarters Asian.

Their father’s parents were Japanese and Brazilian, and only a year ago his family had been living in a small town close to São Paulo for a year or two, he didn't remember exactly for how long he had to switch from his first language to Portuguese. It had been a challenge, but an exciting one, and he figured fast that those were his favourite.

Sunken in memories, he had almost forgotten the time and he immediately went to take the shower he needed. Wake up, he said to himself.

Summer holidays were over; he had to spend those with moving with his sister to his grandmother’s place, a city far away from his old home, and he didn’t manage to become friends with anyone in the neighbourhood. It wasn’t like he was shy, it was just not easy to be the new one again.

After the shower he slipped quickly into the new clothes, running back to his room, getting the bag and jumping downstairs with mixed feelings — both excitement and a bit of anxiety — waiting to be greeted by breakfast.

But he already had forgotten he got up a bit earlier than usual, his grandmother was still working on it and she made a sound of surprise, followed by her warm smile when she saw her grandson coming down the stairs.

“Good morning, Yuuma.”

“Good morning, obaa-chan,” he replied with the same smile, emphasising the word ‘grandma’ with a soft note. His mother said their smiles were alike.

“Up so early, hm? You have to wait a minute though, the rice just finished.”

Yuuma nodded eagerly, looking over the kitchen counter to check if he could help her, but she told him with a gentle glance that she was alright and that he should sit down on the table. The moment he took seat, they could hear the clicking of his sister’s door lock, and a yawning redhead appeared in doorframe, still dressed in an apricot coloured pyjama and a loose ponytail.

“Morning…”she greeted them, lazily tapping in direction of the coffee machine only to get told by their grandmother to sit with her brother.

“Akari-chan, your coffee is already there.”

“ _Obrigada_ ,” she yawned and dropped on the free chair next to her brother’s.

Grandmother smiled softly, shaking her head in slight amusement by her grandchildren still mixing up languages when tired. Of Portuguese she didn’t knew a single word, as she was born and raised in Japan and had never been taught a second language, but she was grateful for the country to open up more to the world, especially since mixed children had become more common in the past years.

“Wait, why are you already downstairs?” Akari asked Yuuma the minute grandmother served their breakfast and joined them on the chair facing the siblings.

“I suppose Yuuma-kun is excited for the new school,” she replied instead, wishing a good meal.

Yuuma had already stuffed his mouth with rice and confirmed it with a nod. He swallowed the portion only to take another bite. The excitement didn’t let him eat properly the day before and just now he realised how hungry he had been. Akari was still too tired to properly talk this morning, usually she was talking and talking (as a journalist talking to people was kind of her job), but something had kept her awake just as much and she apologised after she finished her coffee to give the bed a second chance.  
Grandmother gave Yuuma the usual box with food for school and he left the house just at the right time to unhurriedly reach the tram.

 

The city they had moved to was a lot different from other Japanese cities.  
Yuuma was born in Tokyo. They had moved to Osaka, to a smaller town, to another one, to Brazil and back to Osaka, only for their parents to be called back to Brazil so they had to leave the siblings behind in Japan and decided for them last minute to move to Heartland City.

Heartland was new. From what Akari explained to him, it was originally just a small town like every other, until more and more foreigners settled there and started to bring their cultures and ideas. Eventually, the town quickly grew to a city with several thousands of people and exploded within the past decade into another megacity. Japan granted the city autonomy — whatever that meant, it was some political stuff Yuuma didn’t understand yet. Akari told him that Chinese cities like Hong Kong, Macau or the Republic of Singapore were like that (wherever the latter two were, Yuuma didn’t know). Therefore, the correct name was actually Federal Republic of Heartland. Well, something like that.  
Their grandmother had moved there because it was a nice place to live.  
  
And from looking outside of the tram window, Yuuma learned quickly why she felt like that. The city was colourful and bright, but not uncomfortably splendid.  
The city centre’s tallest building had a heart shaped roof and it was surrounded by an even more colourful amusement park.  
All the buildings in the centre had all shapes and colours, but it was nicely done so the eye could rest and relax looking at it. If that made sense, colour theory was something he didn’t paid much attention to, despite scoring quite well in that class.

While the tram was getting closer to the centre, huge screens were showing all kinds of advertisements and he could listen to the sound of the traffic outside, people talking, someone listening a bit too loud to their music in the tram. The tram stopped, and he could see more students with the same school uniform as him getting inside. Yuuma took a deep breath.  
The doors closed and a new advertisement was showing on the table next to the one which was showing the stops left, and it was one which was getting his attention finally.

The smiling face of a little older teenager was showing, he was posing with some trading cards in his hands, his ruby-red eyes sparkling under the blonde fringe falling into his face, which faded into a deep wine red. Next to him the name of the card game appeared.

“wiXoss trading card game - Make your wishes come true.” The advertisement changed, and it was showing colourful cards with small boys and girls in fancy fantasy costumes and two new starter decks in black and green. It changed again and today’s date appeared on the screen, followed by where to buy the cards.

Then the advertisement switched to something else and Yuuma’s attention shifted to the other young boys and girls in the tram. They all were talking with each other, not even noticing him sitting there alone between an elderly man and a young woman who was constantly staring at her phone.  
Suddenly Yuuma’s pure excitement switched to anxiety. He could feel a lump building in his throat and he immediately closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths to calm down.  _It’s just school. Nothing to worry about. This isn’t the first time you changed schools in the middle of the year._

But that was easier said than done. Yuuma had dealt with being the new one often enough, but it never changed the fact that he always felt nervous and uncomfortable about it. Especially because he just had found friends where they moved the last time, and as quickly as he found them, he already felt like it was for nothing, since hundreds of kilometres were between them, and for a 14 year old boy that was like travelling between worlds. He took a few more breaths as he could feel his phone buzzing in the pocket of his pants, and he quickly took it out to check for a message.

  
“Yuuma-kun,  
I wish you luck with the first day in your new school! Have a nice day and tell me how your first day was　(^ ^)  
Kotori”

The kind words of his friend from his former home made him forget the nervousness for a moment He breathed out and replied to her as fast as he could.

  
“Kotori-chan, thank you soooooo~ much! Of course, let’s talk after school!! — Yuuma”

He pocketed the phone and looked at the timetable. It was only one stop more to go.

Even though the new school was easy to find from the station, he was glad he could just follow everyone else to the building right down the street so he could blend in perfectly. The lump in his throat was still there, but it felt less overbearing, especially when he realised that he didn’t seem to look like an outsider. His sister was quite Japanese-passing, but he wasn’t, so he felt better when he could see all kinds of Hafu between Japanese students on the campus.

Everyone was chatting with each other, some of them holding phones in their hands — and even those cards he had been seeing on the advertisement table, which quickly got his attention again. He was also seeing students sitting on the sun-warmed tennis tables, the card game fields spread out and playing against each other.

Yuuma tried not to stare, but it was hard. All kinds of games got his attention, though he had to admit, a card game never had been looking so interesting as this one.

Around one table there was a larger group of students surrounding two other students battling, and he took that as an opportunity to take a look at it without feeling that he was stepping a bit too far with his curiosity.  
A boy in second year with red hair was battling a boy from first year who had even darker tanned skin than Yuuma, he had a similar accent like him too, but it sounded too different from Portuguese or the little Spanish he knew.

“ARTS! Gladiator Flame. With that your life cloth is unprotected and therefore you lose this battle,” the tanned boy declared with a big smile, his opponent made a distressed noise.  
  
“I can’t believe I lost against this again. Do you even play a different deck?”

“Nah. Warrior Types are my favourite. Okay, who else wants to battle?” The tanned boy was interrupted by the school bell demanding everyone to get to class as fast as possible. He made a sad expression, his green eyes not losing their sparkle for a single second though, quickly gathering his cards and pocketing them in a deck box he stuffed into his bag before he followed everyone else into the building.

Yuuma didn’t realise he should have been searching for his classroom instead, so while everyone was hurrying to their lessons, he found himself alone on the floors again, only a few late students crossing his ways to figure out where the hell 1—D was supposed to be.

After a while running through the corridors with having completely lost his orientation (the school building was surprisingly big), he bumped together with a third-year who was cursing in another language he didn’t know while rushing up the stairs.

“Hey, can’t you fucking first years not look where the hell you’re going?!”, the blond student hissed at him, his glaring blue eyes piercing through Yuuma’s body like needles. “他媽的你,” the student cursed again and ran up the stairway before he would be losing even more time than already.

This rough incident threw Yuuma back into anxiety, and he closed his eyes and took deep breaths — this time they didn’t help as much as he wished though, and he would have given anything to just stop existing for a moment, when he could hear the voice of the boy with the red deck close to his ear.

“Got lost?” he joked.

Yuuma almost jumped back down the stairs as the boy grinned at him.  
“You are new here, right? Which class are you in?” he asked, way too friendly for someone in Japan, but Yuuma was sure as hell that he wasn’t even Asian, now that he could look closer at him. Green eyes and dark brown curly hair which was falling into his face that he couldn’t make out his second eye. He was wearing his tie and shirt quite loosely and he didn’t even wear the school’s set trousers, just a pair of red pants which looked similar enough to the actual ones.

“A-aah 1—D. And yes, I am new,” Yuuma stuttered, and he let out a surprised yelp as the boy took his hand and immediately pulled him down the floor.

But not to a classroom. They went to the boy’s bathrooms.

“Sooo, one question I have to ask you before I’ll let you go,” the boy said as he closed the door behind them, opening every door of the green painted stalls to see if anyone was listening. As soon as he was sure they were alone, he turned around and gave Yuuma a sheepish smile.  
What was going on.

“What question?” Yuuma asked him, his voice was cracking. This was a weird start to the day.

“Ohh oh nothing bad. I just wanted to ask you to battle me,” the boy replied, pulling the deck from his back pocket.

“Now?!”, Yuuma blurted out, totally forgetting the fact that he neither owned any cards nor did he have any idea about that game anyway. He only saw it sometimes on TV and magazines, but he was just so new to Heartland, he didn’t had any time to explore stores and buy card games — it didn’t make any sense without having friends to play with even.

“Yeah, sure? I only have English Literature right now and in that I am good enough, I can miss it,” the boy replied casually and showed him a red card with white background.

“So, are you gonna battle?” he asked again.

“I— ehh… I don’t battle,” Yuuma made a gesture with his hands to get out of the situation.

The boy raised an eyebrow, making a disappointed look. “Ha? Why not?”

“I don’t own any cards,” he replied honestly. This was embarrassing.

  
Silence. And then the boy burst out in laughter, scratching the back of his head.

“Oh my god, today isn’t really my day… I followed you all the way here and you don’t even battle. You… don’t even have any cards, I—“ He held his stomach, trying not to laugh more than necessary because he seemed to understand that he made Yuuma uncomfortable.  
“Sorry. But when you get them, please tell me? I want to battle you! I am so close to getting my wish granted!” He held the card he was just showing Yuuma in front of his chest, making a proud expression. His entire appearance seemed to shine in excitement. “Pleaaaase, okay?”  
Yuuma didn’t know how to reply, he just mumbled a small “sure” which made the other boy almost jump in the air. He had no idea how he did it, but the boy held Yuuma’s shoulders a second later and their faces were so close he could almost feel the other’s breath on his cheeks.  
“Thank yoo~uuu! See you later then.”  
The boy barrelled out of the bathroom, only to open the door to it again and pointing in the other direction of the floor.  
“Ah and your classroom’s down there, left, second door. I’m Alito.” And with that information he stormed off again, leaving a confused Yuuma behind.

  
Despite being late to class, Yuuma wasn’t scolded for coming late. His classmates greeted him very friendly. Many of them were just as mixed as him, and he felt very welcome unlike in the former classes, which were rather distant. Some of them seemed to be interested in where he was from, and he liked talking to them in the short break between lessons, talking about the time he lived in São Paulo and about his parents, his sister.  
But after class was over he didn’t seem to have gotten any new friends. Even when he left the building, Alito wasn’t in sight, and he didn’t suddenly appear behind his back with a surprise attack. It felt like he had vanished from the campus entirely and Yuuma now questioned himself if he didn’t actually just dreamed about that weird conversation at the bathroom earlier this morning.

«I want to battle you! I am so close to get my wish granted!»

He couldn’t get this out of his head. What did Alito even mean with ‘his wish granted’? Yuuma walked down the alley of the school campus pondering about the encounter, almost bumping again into the blond third year from this morning. These blue eyes were again staring at him, and even though it was so damn warm outside Yuuma felt like winter was breaking over him as the older boy’s eyes met his.

"What do you want, lobster boy,” the blond asked snarky, crossing his arms.  
Yuuma stumbled back, apologising immediately and walked off. Lobster boy. What a wonderful new nickname. Creative, that he had to admit, but he really didn’t want to start new with getting called names from some older bully. Yuuma tried to leave the third year behind as fast as possible, but he turned around at the gate to look at him again.

The third year was, despite having a probably ugly character, kind of pretty. He had long blond hair which he was wearing in a ponytail, the blue tie neatly with the golden emblem of the school printed on around his neck, he looked noble despite just wearing the white shirt and the black pants of their school uniform.  
What made Yuuma wonder though was how tired and sad he looked, when he was staring at his mobile phone. But before he would get a harsh comment again if the stranger would see him staring at him, he turned on his heel, walking fast to the tram station to catch the next tram. The sun was already painting everything in gold.

  
Before he went home, Yuuma wrote Akari a message that he will come back a little later. There was a store only two tram stops from home away which was selling wiXoss cards and he really wondered about the game and what Alito meant earlier. The store wasn’t as big as the ones in the centre, but it gave Yuuma a little more personal space to look at the single cards, boosters and decks.

There were 5 colours; blue, green, red, white and black. The shop owner gave him a free instruction text book which he thanked her for, though from getting so much homework from only the first day of school after the long summer holidays made him already tired of reading endless long passages about anything. There was a small desk in the back of the shop where two girls sat down in the meantime, they had taken out their decks and spread out a few booster packs next to them, talking with squeaky voices how cute their new cards were.

Apparently the game was more popular among girls, especially because of this guy who was seen on many advertisements. Eventually, Yuuma decided to buy the magazine with sad guy’s face printed on, as well as a black starter deck which was on sale for half its original price and a booster pack. Which was all of the money he would have had for this month, but sacrifices must be done for getting attention from everyone else.

From what Yuuma quickly gathered was that the whole city seemed to be obsessed with this game and he wondered why it was just a thing here and not where he lived just 6 weeks ago. He asked the shop owner about it and they told him the game had been out for several years now, but she had no idea why it was only so popular in Heartland, shrugging him off.

It was almost time for dinner when Yuuma eventually got home and it was absolutely impossible to steal away from his sister and grandmother so he could lock himself up in the little attic room he had. The cards would have to wait until he was done with homework.

  
  
The moonlight painted silvery shapes in Yuuma’s room. He didn’t bother with turning on the lights again, too exhausted was he from his first day, too exhausted and tired from doing homework and getting lectured by his sister about coming late home.

A sigh escaped his lips as he rolled onto his stomach on the bed, the bag with the cards and the magazine left untouched on the cupboard right next to his bed. It was definitely too late of a night to start with this, especially with his brain having the consistency of melted caramel, but Yuuma couldn’t help himself but to keep staring at the white plastic bag, the black box shimmering through the thin material. As if it was calling for him.

Open me. Open me, Yuuma.  
Before he could actually give into the temptation, his phone next to him on the from the darkness’ discoloured pillow buzzed several times and he grabbed it immediately to answer the call.  
It was Kotori calling.

“Oi, Kotori-chan. Sorry, I forgot to reply to you.” Yuuma answered the call, obviously embarrassed by himself.

“It’s fine.” He could hear her voice from the other end. “I figured out you forgot that, it was probably a hard day for you.”

“Seems so, yeah. I am sorry again.”

She chuckled. “Don’t worry, it happens. So, how was your day?”

Yuuma wasn’t sure how to put it in words. He decided to skip telling her about the encounter with Alito at the bathroom.

“My classmates are nice. I guess it’s gonna work out better than when I came to our class last year,” he laughed softly.

“That’s good to hear. I hope I can keep my promise with visiting you in December.”

“I hope so too. Heartland City is sooooo beautiful, grandma wasn’t exaggerating. The city centre has a big amusement park, we should totally go there!”

“Sounds like fun, I would love to!”

Talking with Kotori like this made him feel a little less overwhelmed by this weird day. The call wasn’t long because they both should have been sleeping for roughly half an hour, and Yuuma had to calm her down because she started crying because they were so far away from each other now. 602 kilometres.

When the call ended, Yuuma’s phone dropped heedlessly onto the pillow again, its owner reaching out for the plastic bag, pulling out the black box. It was a simple design, no thicker than an inch and the wiXoss logo written over it, additionally with the name of the deck on the side: Black Myth.  
Neither name nor colour actually were fitting to Yuuma, but it was the only one he was able to afford. He turned the box around to read the card names which were inside. There were only 8 of 10 white cards needed and only 32 of 40 black cards, as the the text on the bottom explained. A trick to get people to buy additional boosters so they wouldn’t play the starters blindly. Fine.

At least the money had been enough to get one, so Yuuma took that out of the plastic bag, too. The booster wasn’t as plain as the deck box design, there was the drawing of a rare so called SIGNI card on it one could only pull with luck. He put it aside again. It didn’t make sense to open this first.  
Carefully he removed the sellotape from the side to not damage the packaging, as well as softly pulling on the lash to open the box. Again he had to remove plastic in which the cards were again sealed in more plastic. His mother would be cursing over this, she tried to avoid plastic as much as she could, and these wiXoss cards were basically plastic over plastic, but, whatever.

The deck was split in two halves to keep it neatly inside the thin box. Yuuma removed the plastic from the black deck first, it was truly black in black if one would ignore the violet tint of it. The cards were all uniformly the same dark colour as the night sky.

Yuuma sifted through the cards. They were all sorted to later shuffled carefully, but it was easier to gather their effects and other information from them like this. There were a few grey cards too, which he didn’t pay attention to at first.

The instruction manual was still in the plastic bag. He removed the plastic foil of the second deck part, which was the rest of the black deck and the 8 white cards. He flipped through them too, then opening the booster pack. Coloured cards, not a single black one. Damn it. From what he saw on the fields, not many people used mixed colours, so he would have to wait another month until he could play it, unless someone would be willing to trade cards with him. If. That was the question.

He put all the cards aside to take out the manual, reading through the first page - then he heard something odd. Someone clearing their throat. He looked around. He had closed his window already so it couldn’t be coming from outside. Not from downstairs either. That would be odd considering there were two closed doors and stairs between himself, his sister and grandmother to be that close.

Maybe he was just tired and heard voices which weren’t actually there. Yuuma flipped the page, and continued reading until he heard the noise again. He closed the small book rapidly. Now he was sure he heard something.

“Are you going to ignore me for the rest of the night? Hello?” The voice was the one of the young man. It was clear but sounded weirdly far away yet still close. Yuma threw the manual back into the plastic bag, closed his eyes and tried to breathe and count to 10 but he was interrupted by the voice again.

“I am down here on your god damn bed,” the voice said harshly.  
Yuuma looked at his phone, but it wasn’t blinking or buzzing. There were only cards and plastic trash on his bed.

“Dumbass, here. I am your LRIG. You just read about me,” the voice said again.

"LRIG?” Yuuma whispered in disbelief.

“Yes, dumbass. LRIG. The card. Now take me into your hand so I can introduce myself properly.”

Yuuma shook his head again with closed eyes. He was dreaming, wasn’t he? His fingers were shaking as his left hand wandered over the cards scattered over his bed, taking the Level Zero LRIG card from it, covering it first with his palm, taking another deep breath before he took it away.

Steel grey eyes were glaring at him, a smug smile greeting the 14 year old boy. The card was showing a lightly dressed young man with bright blonde hair and an ocean green fringe which was framing his face like a crown. His gaze was piercing through everything they looked at. Yuuma wasn’t sure if it was the cold colour of his eyes or simply the way he looked at him. His skin was pale, almost white as snow. Pitch black swirls were painting his skin, and it seemed as if they were moving like living snakes. His hands and forearms had the colour of charcoal. The gradient into the white of his skin made it look even more like that.

“No, you aren’t dreaming,” the card said as Yuuma covered his mouth in shock. It seemed to amuse him. “Nice to meet you, Selector. I am your LRIG and I am here to grant you your deepest desires,” the boy in the card said in a theatrical manner. “My name is Kaito.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please comment if you like it!


End file.
